In the darkness of the mind
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: Abraham is having troubles controlling his new slave. All seems well, but things happen and Abraham is growing quite worried: Will he be able to hold onto his new vampire pet? RP-based, M-rated for language, mature themes, rape and torture.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

So, I have had several Role-Play blogs going on at tumblr since November, and I must say that it's wonderfully addictive to roleplay there!

One of the blogs I have is as Abraham van Helsing. I really couldn't help it, I NEEDED to roleplay him! After finishing 'Dracula' and reading through every fanfic about Alucard and Abraham (in general, not necessarily romantic ones), I felt that I had an URGENT NEED!

This following fanfiction is taken purely from an RP I have with an Alucard. I love this RP and I felt that it needed to be here on as well.

Keep in mind: this fanfic involves torture and/or mature themes such as non-con sex (RAPE) and filthy comments. Anyone who doesn't approve of any of this should not read this fanfic. Keep in mind, neither of us think that rape is ever, EVER, okay. In this fanfiction, it is going to be used as a torture device.

It is still an on-going RP so we aren't quite sure where we're going yet, but I will update this fanfic as we go. Slight changes have been made to fit as a proper fanfiction.

My Abraham is inspired by both 'Dracula' and most fanfics from Death-in-the-Orchard and Maroongrad (you are both amazing!).

Link to our tumblrs will be at the bottom of the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing Ultimate nor do I make any kind of money or profit from this

* * *

Abraham grinned as he eyed his slave. In his mind, he hoped that he would do something woth punishing him for. As he had entered the room, Alucard had growled at him, which would not be tolerated.

"Now now, is that really the proper way to speak to your master, slave? Maybe you'd like to prolong your time in the sun room? Hmm?" he purred and then moved his coat to the side so that his silver-intwined whip was visible. "Or would you maybe like to play with this before the sessions? I do know how fond you are of it after all"

The sneer left Alucard's lips the moment the whip was visible, a piece of the game he was not very fond of.

"Not entirely proper of me to steal all of its time for myself," the Nosferatu replied craftily, "Let me have a go at it for awhile, you should relish in its feel, I wouldn't want you to feel left out."

Abraham's chuckle rumbled low in his chest at his servant's comment.

"How considerate of you to think about my well-being, Alucard, very nice. Though I must say that I like my part in that certain game and I'm not all too keen on switching places with you. Thank you for asking though" he mocked the half-starved slave on the wall.

"Now, I believe that we are close to reaching immunity towards the sun. You didn't scream as loud yesterday"

If looks could kill Abraham was a dead man standing. However as worn out as he was currently, the vampire could barely lift his head let alone, usher painful retribution. The seals would keep him from injuring the man as well…as much as he wanted to. Alucard hated the man, hated him more than anything he had ever hated before, and yet there was a small smidgen of respect for the human who had bested him.

That small matter of respect however would not keep the Nosferatu from ripping the flesh from his bones if given the chance. Alucard hated portraying himself as weak. He hated the new name he was given, he hated this cell. He hated the sun.

"I need blood," he spat, eyes narrowing, as he barred his teeth. Pleasantries were over. He was a monster and this man was his prey. Toying with a starved beast was never a wise decision. "Feed me," he demanded, hating the sound of his own voice with these pathetic demands. A threat would restore his pride then, "You want to give me the sun, well I'd much prefer a more physical form of sun. Continue to torture me my Master…boil the very blood in my veins, but there will come a time, when you find a woman and fall in love, and I will be there. I will always be there. And in your moment of weakness, I will take everything you hold dear from you, slowly and painfully."

Abraham growled at the threats his slave spat out. He released the whip from his belt and lashed it out to snap in a loud warning, inches from the vampire's skin. He didn't plan on using the whip right away though.

"You DARE threaten your master?!" he growled, pressing slightly on the seal, wanting to cause him pain gradually. "You dare ask for blood and then, right off the bat you THREATEN me and my future family!?" he spat, quite loud as he pressed on the seal more and more for every second. His goal was to hear his servant scream in pain and agony like usual. He did already have a wife, but as she was mentally ill, he was unable to see her just as much as she was unable to recognize him.

"I originally planned on giving you your daily amount of blood properly today, but you just changed it all, slave" he hissed out. He ordered the care-takers to let unlock the chains while he still pressed on the seal. He made them pour the blood into a bowl on the ground and momentarily let up on the seal.

"Here's your dinner, Alucard. Drink it without using your hands. Show me what a pathetic dog you really are"

It felt like a thousand pounds had suddenly been dropped on the vampire's chest as the seal, did more than threaten to inflict pain but instead dished it out generously. His muscles spasmed against invisible bonds, blood trailing down his nose as the pressure in his head built up.

Dimly he was aware of his chains being unlocked, as heavy limbs fell down beside him without care. It wasn't so much seen as smelled, the blood. Immediately his senses kicked into over gear. Starved and malnourished it took everything in him not to rush to the bowl and devour it, as disgusting as the clotted blood was it was at least something.

Then the order…his eyes flashed with malice. He, a count, a King! To degrade himself as a simple dog. To eat like a slave, like filth. His thoughts became jumbled then. The smell of the blood too overpowering to his empty stomach. How long had it been? Weeks? Months? Just days without food? He was so hungry…

A mouth opened and lips pulled back against sharp taloned teeth as he barred them at the human, hissed and spat. Inhuman noises, as he crawled towards the bowl on his belly, and picked it up. Dumping the contents into his greedily open mouth, the action done too quickly to stop.

Abraham chuckled as he saw the vampire disobey him. He had told him NOT to use his hands, but the vampire had still picked the bowl up. The vampire had crawled on his belly, which brought the master much satisfaction, but he had failed on the last part of the order. Abraham licked his lips, knowing that he now had a reason to punish his slave even further.

He lashed out with the whip again, this time dangerously close to the vampire's face. He then kneeled and grabbed the vampires hair, using it to force his slave to look up at him.

"Stand up and put your hands on the wall. Do not move, or the seal will punish you. Try to run and I'll beat you 'til you pass out"

He had flinched, much to his disgust as the whip lashed near his face, however as Abraham grabbed his hair and painfully forced his face up to meet the humans he was laughing. The anger he saw in them was well worth what was to come. To add insult to injury he spat a mouth full of the red sticky substance at his abusers face, before stumbling away.

Abraham frowned as the spit hit his face, but calmly wiped it away with a hankerchief. He went over to the vampire and ripped the back of the shirt off of him forcefully, leaving the pale skin completely unprotected.

Abraham didn't waste any time talking. In a moment, he lashed out forcefully with the whip on his slave's back, the sound resounding loudly in the cell. He lashed and lashed and lashed. He whipped the vampire until his whole back was covered with blood and lines. So covered that he couldn't see what parts of his body that he had missed.

As he was done whipping the back, he began whipping the back of the vampire's thighs, shredding the fabric in the process. He could feel his glee arise as the blood welled from the wounds on the monster's back.

Alucard lasted about halfway through the torture on his back, before his knees hit the ground against his will and he shrieked flailing on the floor. There was nothing else that mattered, no other thought that flashed before his eyes, nothing but the pain. White hot searing anguish.

In an attempt to stop the punishment, his arm flew out unconsciously wrapping around the whip it pulled taut against his flesh. Ragged breathing, and blood, so much blood.

Abraham chuckled at his servant's pathetic behaviour. He had seemed so strong and defiant only moments ago.

"What's wrong, Alucard? I thought you liked defying your master?" he purred, his whole being shivering in sadistic glee.

What? What had he said? he had said something…Alucard was sure of it. His mind was buzzing however, hard to think, hard to move…His head lolled to the side admits a pile of blood under it, and he lazily gazed glassy eyed up at the blurry figure of a human man.

He had asked a question hadn't he? A question…what had been the question? His head pounded, ears beating to the drum of each aching lash. A question meant an answer didn't it? If he didn't answer more pain would come! No more pain. He did not want anymore pain. But what had been the question?!

Sluggishly his mouth moved to reply, but a swollen tongue seemed to have been in the way, a gurgled noise came from his mouth before his face hit the pavement on its own and he was out cold.

Abraham chuckled yet again and shook his head as his servant passed out. He had overdone it again, but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it. Well well, usually when Alucard was out cold, he had to rest for two hours before he was functional again.

Abraham sighed as he stood up and left the room, locking the door and leaving his servant on the floor. At nightfall, they'd be hunting vampires and he needed Alucard to function. He'd go retrieve him in a couple of hours, the seal not letting him leave the room unless told so, and then he'd give Alucard a prisoner to eat.

The queen sent him death sentenced prisoners sometimes, to feed to his research subjects. He figured that Alucard would be fine with one.

Alucard woke up an hour and a half later. He vaguely remembered Abraham being there. He was tired, a strange foreign feeling to him. Attempting to move, enlightened the Nosferatu that he was partially stuck to the floor with congealed blood.

Turning his head informed the vampire that he had indeed been punished recently, for what he had yet to remember. Welts. His skin bore welts, criss crossing his flesh back and forth down his frame, and up again. They were not so angry now, just small mounds, dully informing him of his previous encounter.

Rising up off the floor was uncomfortable He resigned to sit, with his back against the cool flagstones behind him. Painful yet the cold earth soothed his scars.

So he had done something to anger Master then. Typical, he hated the man. Whatever it was, must have been worth it. Or maybe it hadn't been, he couldn't remember. He would heal, that did not bother him. Given blood and time, he would heal. What bothered him was the ever growing realization that his memory was starting to fail, and that frightened him more than any silver weapon Abraham could concoct.

They had done something to him, something unnatural, and he was starting to loose his hold on reality. That had always been his fear…he'd seen his wives fall into madness, and his slaves, but Alucard had always considered himself above them. Now here he was a puddle on the dirt strewn floor, contemplating his own name.

After the two hours had gone by, Abraham called for the caretakers and went down to the cell again. This time, they brought a prisoner with them. He didn't really want to make the vampire stronger, but he knew that the moster wouldn't be functioning very well without blood in his system.

As they went along the basement halls, the screams of the vampires that were used as test subjects reached his ears and he shivered in delight at hearing them.

When they arrived at the monster's door, he went in first with the caretakers and the prisoner coming in closely behind him. He eyed his monster with a pleased grin on his face.

"So, I see you've recovered slightly from your punishment. That is good, however you've lost too much blood to be of any help to me tonight. Because of that, I have decided that you may eat this prisoner"

Alucard was slightly far gone, having sat in his own hazed memory for the past half in hour he looked up and over at the humans entering his room and furrowed his brow slightly in confusion.

A sincere and delusional inquiry, "Why would I eat him?"

Abraham narrowed his eyes, wondering what kind of game his servant was playing now.

"You are still to call me master, slave. The reason I'm giving him to you to feed from is because I need you to be strong when you help me catch more vampire research objects tonight"

A slave. Yes he was a slave, that much he remembered. But eating the man? Alucard eyed the humans with confusion, however when his gaze rested on the man in question he could smell the fear, hear the blood beating through a nervous heart and despite his confusion he found himself grinning.

"…Master…"

Abraham grew more and more irritated with his vampire. He went up to the creature and backhanded him in the face with a loud smack.

"Yes, what games are you playing, demon? I am giving you a human to feed from, which part of that is confusing apart from the fact that I should let you starve?"

A blood crusted hand went to his face as he was back handed. "No Master…" the vampire stared confused, "I am hungry."

"Of course you are! That is why I'm giving this prisoner to you! Now, do you want him or not?!" Abraham roared and had the caretakers push down the struggling prisoner in front of him. "You are going to hunt for me and work tonight whether or not you are full"

Nodding Alucard came forward on his hands and knees. Sitting in front of the offered meal, he looked under the man's fallen head and smiled. "You smell good."

Abraham rolled his eyes. He knew that Alucard had a tendency to play with his food. Despire his obvious anger, he was also curious as to why his vampire acted like this.

The man panted, rambling things and cursing at them, trying to get away from the monster.

"You are a slave too hm?" The vampire reached out putting a hand on the mans neck and turning it to the side at a small angle. The pulsing vein in the man's neck now visible, Alucard licked his lips. "You are hungry…would you eat me?"

The man kept rambling, shrieking loudly as the vampire tilted his head to the side.

Abraham sighed and glanced at the caretakers. One of them was growing pale while the other one was sweating. He let them leave the room, but he was going to stay. Everything that his vampire did could be new information and he had to admit that he somewhat shared the vampire's sadistic glee.

The prisoner Alucard was about to feed from had been a burgular and a rapist who had said, not too nice things, about both him and his staff.

The Nosferatu moved in then, his mouth barely inches from the man's neck as he gave the flesh a long languished lick on the flat of his tongue before he bit into the flesh and began to drink.

The man screamed loudly as he was bitten, but the scream soon turned into a gurgle as he choked on his own blood.

Abraham nodded, now quite pleased with his slave. Something had been off with the vampire and he suspected that the starvation had been the main cause. When the vampire was done, he'd test his abilities to see if he was acting normally agian.

Having just bitten the man, the Nosferatu jerked his entire frame to teh side, throwing the man across the room, still alive. Panting now huskily he lapped up the blood drippling down his chin, making more a of a mess, he stalked over to the man in the corner, and tackled him against the wall.

Alucard drank another few mouthfuls before tossing the man across the room again, and repeating the action.

This actually startled Abraham. He took half a step back and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What in the good heavens…?" he murmured to himself. The still living man's screams resounded in the small cell, causing his ears to ring with the noise.

"Alucard! Stop!" he ordered. He would have to look deeper into this, but he couldn't let this continue no matter how evil the man had been.

Alucard hesitated, halfway across the room for his fourth attempt at the man. He growled low and feral in his throat, grumbling nonsensical words. Hissing he looked to his Master with crazed eyes and snapped at him once for his audacity.

This behaviour was completely new to Abraham. The creature had acted hostile before, but not like this! He picked his whip from his belt and pushed down slightly on the seal in a warning.

"Alucard, stop this behaviour at once!"

The seal forced the vampire to his stomach, he thrashed for a moment or two before going still. His eyes no longer locked onto Abraham but instead the gurgling helpless man in the corner. He attempted to crawl towards him, shimming on his stomach.

Abraham let up on the seal now, letting Alucard crawl back towards his prey. What was going on? He would have to put this down in his journal for sure…..

Alucard reached the man once more, turning so his own back was against the corner of the room, the dying man in his lap and between the two of them. He drank from the man, teeth the only thing holding the prisoner to his lips.

Dangerous eyes flashed at Abraham, murderous intent in them. He drank, and drank, until there was nothing more to drink, and in the end, lapped up what had fallen onto his own form. He kicked the dead form away from him and slouched where he was, stomach filled and lethargic.

Abraham was lucky that the to-be-ghoul's head was crushed against the stone thanks to Alucard's enormous strenght.

"Slave, what is going on with you? What is this behaviour?" he demanded.

His wounds were healing, his mind not quite as fuzzy, memories were returning though some still eluded him. This man was Abraham, his most hated enemy.

He smirked over at the man, "You question a monster?"

"I did not question your actions, I questioned the reason behind them. Ever since I first encountered you, I have never seen you act in this manner. Tell me, what caused this behaviour?" he demanded once again, wanting to learn more about the vampire mind.

His smile faded and he scowled, Alucard hated giving this man any more information about himself than he needed to.

"I can't remember much…." he lied, yet at the same time it was also the truth.

Abraham frowned and clicked his tongue in irritation.

"What is it you can't remember? Why do you not remember? What caused the loss of memory?" Abraham pressed on, his curious brain working hard, longing to hear what had happened.

"If I cannot remember how am I to answer these questions for you my Master…" the title being said sarcastic.

Abraham growled and flicked out the whip in a clear warning.

"You are never to lie to your master, slave. Now, what was that behaviour? What caused it?"

"It is no lie my Master….I cannot remember why…other than I was very hungry and in pain."

Abraham nodded. It was just like he had suspected. The combination of the starvation and the torture had been too much for the creature and something had gone wrong in the process. He probably had to find some other way to feed his monster…

"That answer is sufficent enough" he said with a stern look. "Now, tonight you are going to help me catch some research subjects again"

He frowned, "What is the point if I cannot kill them."

"The point is that I will have plenty more research subjects without having to sacrifice any of my men. They die all to quickly from our experiments I'm afraid" he sneered and as if on que, a loud shriek of a terminated vampire could be heard.

"I'm quite sure you are learning wondrous things from vermin…congratulations to you."

That comment caused Abraham to smirk. "Oh yes, I am learning a lot in fact. How your stomachs work, exactly how venomous holy water and such is to your kind. However, I had not planned on using you as an experiment until tomorrow night. If you'd rather say inside as a research subject, I'd be more than glad to cut your gut open and see exactly what holy water would do to your insides"

"Don't flatter me…" he scoffed, turning his back to Abraham, he'd rather stare at the wall. "Using the word experiment as a blinder for torture, you know exactly well what holy water would do to my insides. It would burn. Just as fire would burn your skin. Just as insanity burns through a mortal mind like a wildfire and leaves them the shell of what they had been…poor Master, left with nothing to warm his bed at night, nothing more than a retard in fine clothing."

Abrahams face twitched in rage at the mention of his wife. Without a word, he slammed down on the seal, almost hard enough for the vampire to pass out. He then stomped over to the vampire and grabbed his hair. "You're coming with me, you monster…" he growled.

Just before the creature's face could hit the floor Abraham had him by the hair, and he went stumbling after the man, catching himself a few times by the hands.

"Oh to where?!" He practically cackled with self sadistic glee, "More experiments!"

Abraham completely ignored the insane creature, dragging him through the halls. When they got to lab nr 5, he opened the door and briskly threw the vampire inside, closing the door behing them.

"You are not to leave this room, not are you allowed to try to run from my grip" he ordered, making sure that the vampire would be unable to move away. For starters, Abraham grabbed a wooden crucifix hanging on the wall and grabbed the vampire by the throat. He proceeded to push the vampire up the wall.

"Open your mouth" he ordered in a cold, monotone voice.

"Hurting me won't bring your wife back.." he snickered doing as ordered after his little quip.

"Silence, don't talk" was all Abraham said as he swifly pressed the crucifix into the vampire's mouth, watching the flesh turning black. He rotated it so that the broad part would scrape around inside the mouth, making it as painful as possible.

"HNnn!" Alucard slammed his head against the wall, head jerking right then left in an attempt to dislodge the holy object.

Abraham couldn't help but grin as his slave was clearly in pain. He kept the cross inside the vampire's mouth but pressed him down on the lab table instead, locking his wrists and ankles to it so that he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Keep it in your mouth" he ordered as he went over to one of the cupboards to find new equipment that he could use.

Blood was welling up in his mouth, he kept the cross in his mouth as ordered, but turned his head to the side to spit out the blood, he choked on it, and all the while felt the cross burning a hole through his head.

As he came back, he had taken a scalpel, a bottle of water and a silver knife with him. In the act of 'being nice', he removed the holy artifact from his servant's mouth, inspecting the damage closely. He hummed as if pleased and turned to pick up the scalpel.

"Now, servant, where would you like me to cut next?" he mocked, thusly allowing the servant to speak. The more Alucard talked, the angrier he became and the lovlier the feeling of punishing the disobedient slave.

Having been freshly fed, his mouth began to heal easily enough, he spat out the burned charred pieces of flesh and lifted his head up off the table far enough to get a glimmer of what was to come. His head fell back once more and he snorted.

"I'd rather like fucking your wife I think, perhaps even her corpse as well. She's so far gone and mental, the brutal rape would not even have a cause in her mind. If I told her it was because of her husband Abraham's actions, it would mean nothing to her, just as you mean nothing to her. Only the pain would matter, as I rip her apart from the inside out…do you think she'd cry out your name in her subconscious mind? Or perhaps she already has a bed-mate in her assylumn..maybe she's already getting fucked there, who knows, she would never tell.."

He frowned at the failed attempt but threw the needle and the thread away.

"Now be quiet, unless you feel like screaming" he ordered, taking the scalpel and cutting his gut open.

"NNGGH!" his wrists pulled against the chains, straining, a few cracks of the table indicated he was indeed stronger than before .

Keening he looked down at his own intestines with a sense of dread and morbid fascination. Panting and breathless from the pain he allowed his head to fall back onto the cold hard table as he stared up at the ceiling and wondered if this would be his eternity. God was punishing him, and he smirked at that thought, staring up at the sky and cursing his name in thought alone.

"That prisoner was a spy, my ever so generous Master…" he began, the mans memories having been transferred over to him.

"Do not break the table Alucard" he ordered as he heard the wood crack. He prodded about inside the vampire with the scalpel in one hand. The pained sounds of his slave sent pleasant shivers up and down his spine. The blood leaked along the vampire's body.

"Now Alucard, you wouldn't happen to know what happens if I put a bit of silver inside you, would you?"

"It would…" he wheezed, knowing this game, "b-burn str-straight out."

"Good boy" he purred, picking up a quite large bit of silver. He admired it for a while before showing it to his slave. "Would you like to have this inside you, Alucard?" he purred out, sounding nicer than ever. He loved the broken wheezes of his little pet.

"I…I don't suppose I hav-have a choice," he struggled not to rip the table in half as ordered.

"Right you are slave" Abraham cooed, almost as if he was about to treat a child a sweet for being good. With one hand, he held the wound on the stomach open and with the other he prodded and poked at the intestines with the silver. He grinned, quite amused, as he saw the smoke rising up from the vampire's insides.

Alucard screamed then, unable to keep from thrashing on the table, his right wrist cracked and broke that end of the table apart as his hand got free. He batted Abraham's hand away as his own went to cover the open wound in an attempt to ease his agony.

Abraham growled slightly in annoyance, but grinned at the obvious pain his servant was experiencing. He grabbed Alucard's hand and forced it down on the table, pushing the piece of silver on it to keep it down, soon catching the scent of burned flesh.

"Now now Alucard, what did I tell you?"

"Y-your wasting a meal," Alucard spat back, "Giving me blood only to drain it from my body! A waste of money!"

"How nice of you to care about my economy, Alucard" he purred and pulled the silver away. "However, he cost me absolutely nothing. He was going to be excecuted anyway and sent to me from the king. You are allowed to heal your stomach, but lay still on the table"

Gladly he began to heal his opened wound, sweating small beads of blood was a foreign habit, though necessary at times. Alucard lie still as Abraham crossed the room.

"That man, the rapist, was a spy," he began again, "There is a certain group of men who desire what you have my Master."

He tried to think about what to do next. He had calmed down slightly, however he still enjoyed hurting the vampire. "Oh? I have a lot of things, Alucard. What do they desire?" he asked, pleased that the vampire was sharing this with him.

"Let me go, and I will tell you Master…" he bargained.

Abraham's eyes narrowed. "You are in no place to bargain, Alucard, however I will release you from the table. You are still not to leave this room"

The vampire sat up when released and moved as far from the table as possible. He leaned against a far corner of the room, but had moved slow as if not to show Abraham just how much he despised the table.

Leaning against the wall, he looked over at the man expressionless. "They desire your vampires Master."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion at this. "Desire my vampires? Whatever for? You are the only really valuable vampire in this estate and because of the seal it would be impossible for them to even try to steal you away"

"I do not believe they are aware of this fact Master…only that you have very many valuable weapons under your roof, and in that you are open to attack."

He chuckled. "Well then, I suppose I will have to take precautions then. This information was very welcome, Alucard. You should be pleased, if they do attack, you will be our greatest weapon. After all, I know how much you like to kill" he spat out.

"I like very many other things as well Master, but you only desire to see one of them."

"Oh?" now he was really curious. "And, pray tell ,what other things do you like?"

"I can't tell you these things," he explained as if it were quite obvious, "You use every bit of information you learn about me, against me. I am happy with your ignorance on the subject."

"Alucard, you're being way too pessimistic" he chuckled, as if he hadn't cut his servant up only minutes ago. "If you'd behave, I could perhaps give you those pleasures as 'treats'"

It was a trap, he knew it was a trap…but on the off chance it wasn't he would let at least one small snippet of information go. "I…enjoy classical music for one."

Abraham couldn't believe his ears. For the first time in years, he was dumbfonded. "Did you just say… classical music?"

"I do not believe I stuttered," he frowned displeased with the slight amusement he assumed was there, "Is that such a strange concept?"

Abraham shook his head. "You did not and I suppose it isn't too strange of a concept. It was just… unexpected, that's all"

Well that had gone well, perhaps he could push some more, "And my name is not Alucard…"

"Oh I know it's not, servant, but you are my property now, are you not? It isn't fitting for me to call you your old name since an owner should rename his pet. From Count to slave, reverse the title, reverse the name. Your name is no longer Dracula, whether you like it or not"

"That is childish.." he mumbled if possible frown deepening. "And not very clever."

"I'm glad you feel that way. After all ,it wasn't chosen to please_you _Alucard" he chuckled.

Huffing he looked away already boring with his captors form of amusement. "I wan't my coffin back."

"You will get your coffin back when you earn it, slave. This far, you've done nothing to earn anything more than perhaps a nail from the coffin"

His eyes widened and he looked over horrified, quickly trying to mask it, "You…took it apart?"

Abraham had a hard time collecting his glee at the horrified expression on Alucard's face. "Well, it got quite beaten up when we bested you, some parts of it were already hanging loose. It was hard to transport you back in it, I can tell you that much"

"Is it destroyed? Did you save the dirt? Any of it?!" the vampire was getting more angry and hysterical as their conversation ensued.

"Why yes we did save the dirt. After all, we did steal all your crates of your home soil when you were in England. They are actually stored in the room beside yours, how else would you think you've survived this long? But no, the coffin isn't destroyed. It had to be split into pieces but only so that we would be able to put it back again. It doesn't look much like a coffin at the moment though" he chuckled.

"FIX IT! FIX IT NOW!" he hollered all of a sudden, enraged. "You stupid foolish man! Fix it now! You have no idea what you have done!"

Abraham flinched only slightly at the outrage but then smirked, knowing that the vampire could do nothing against him.

"No Alucard, I do not know what I've done. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me?" he mocked with a gentle and kind voice.

"You stupid fool! I'm going to die! Stupid stupid fool!" he began pacing now two hands pulling at matted hair.

"You're being ridiculous Alucard. We separated it weeks ago and you still haven't died. How come this is so important? We will be able to put it together again at will" he frowned, not quite understandning his servant's distress.

"I'm going to die! To die! Ha! This is the way I go! Marvelous! Splendid! To die so stupidly! You separated my coffin! The only connection I have to my soil! My birthplace! I will never be able to fully rest again! I'm going to die eventually! And all because you believed to have some power over me in this extent. But instead you have doomed me! You fool! You stupid fool!" he snarled, "Your precious weapon, slave is going to die! Moronic idiot! FOOL! FOOL!"

Abraham sa there on a chair near the door, completely calm.

"Really now, Alucard? You are practically surrounded by your home soil, why would you need the coffin? Also, keep in mind that the only reason I'm keeping you as a slave and a weapon is that we weren't able to kill you. If you die, well it'll be a pity, but the primary goal will still be fulfilled.

He started laughing then, uncontrollably and hysterical, rambling off nonsense in Romanian.

He frowned as the vampire broke into a fit.

"That's enough Alucard, complain all you want but do so in a language that I can understand"

Alucard ignored him but his hysterics did die down to the simplest of whines. His figure distorted for a moment or two, wobbling into the shape of another before he was himself once more.

Abraham let the outburst run it's course before asking the vampire any further questions. Apparently, the coffin was worth much more than he had suspected.

"Are you done?" he asked when the vampire had seemingly stopped.

"Probably soon," he huffed in his corner, "you've doomed me."

He sighed and shook his head. His vampire was always so dramatic. "Just why have I doomed you? Could you explain what damage I did that can not be repaired?"

"You haven't let me sleep in my coffin, you've destroyed it, and my link with my soil is now ruined." he slumped, "Repair my coffin and put my soil back, let me sleep in it!"

Abraham thought about that for a while. Maybe the monster would be more willing to cooperate if he let it have it's coffin. He would still be able to have control over him after all and, whether or not he wanted to admit it, he enjoyed his new toy.

"I will have them put it together exactly as it was with an extra amount of soil if that is truly what you desire. Howerer, I need to have some time to think about whether or not I should let you sleep in it"

"I will wither away and die without sleeping in my coffin, you want to know more about vampires, here is the key, without my coffin I will die."

Abraham frowned at the vampire's tone, but didn't comment. He supposed the vampire really was sincere…

"I will still have to consider this. Given that you are unable to oppose me even if you have your coffin, there shouldn't be too many problems concerning the matter. But keep in mind: I can use this as a punishment. Considering the things you've said and the ways you've acted, I don't know how keen I am on letting you have your way with this"

Alucard frowned then, looking away with a sneer and muttering an insult in Romanian.

He chuckled, figuring that Alucard wasn't saying very nice things about him. The vampire knew it would be bad to talk in such a way if Abraham could understand him, which was why he most often changed to romanian.

"Can I go now.." he asked bored and sarcastic.

"Go to your cell, I need to consider some things. You are to go straight to it. If you do not, you will be severly punished with the seal"

"Oh yippie…." Alucard mumbled annoyed, "Shall I bend over on the way?" he pushed himself to his feet.

"If you feel like offering yourself to me, I will have it later, slave. HOwever, at the moment, I need to go out and hunt"

"Only in your dreams…" he hissed, brushing past the man to quickly leave the room.

"Yes, after all, my dream is your nightmare…" he chuckled before going up on the grounds to instruct the troops.

Alucard waited till he could sense the man up on the higher floors, before he shut the door of his own cell and paced the room. Already he felt stronger from the blood, though his powers were sealed away and his memories a haze.

Sitting down on the floor, he looked across the room, the darkness nothing to him, as he could see easily through it. A small rat slithered through a crack in the wall and caught the vampires attention. The dirty creature skimmed along the floor, testing and tasting anything and everything, most likely the blood left behind.

Catching the creature in his gaze he tested his will power over it, just how much power did he have with the seal?

* * *

There you go! Chapter one! Like I previously said, this RP is still on-going and more chapters will come. These are our names on tumblr.

Alucard: Alucard-your-Nightmare

Me: Master-Abraham-Hellsing

I also have a Seras Victoria blog, which is much more active than this one: Askserasvictoria94


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone!

**This chapter will be sexually graphic with NON-CON SEX AKA RAPE! If you are uncomfortable with such themes, please skip this chapter. I will explain in short what happened at the bottom, since this event is quite important.**

This following fanfiction is taken purely from an RP I have with an Alucard. I love this RP and I felt that it needed to be here on as well.

**Keep in mind: this fanfic involves torture and/or mature themes such as non-con sex (RAPE) and filthy comments. Anyone who doesn't approve of any of this should not read this fanfic. Keep in mind, neither of us think that rape is ever, EVER, okay. In this fanfiction, it is going to be used as a torture device.**

It is still an on-going RP so we aren't quite sure where we're going yet, but I will update this fanfic as we go. Slight changes have been made to fit as a proper fanfiction.

My Abraham is inspired by both 'Dracula' and most fanfics from Death-in-the-Orchard and Maroongrad

Link to our tumblrs will be at the bottom of the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing Ultimate nor do I make any kind of money or profit from this

* * *

The night's hunt was a joke. There was a very very small group of vampires in some sort of barn. They were unorganized, uncertain and frankly quite stupid. He supposed that they were fledgelings who were abandoned by their master. He brought them back to the estate and put them in separate cells. He was growing rather tired, but went down to his slave's cell anyway.

"Alucard, you will have your coffin put back in place in three days. Hopefully, you won't have turned into dust by then" he chuckled as he stepped into the cell, closing the door behind him.

Alucard was pleased by the time his Master had returned. He had fully overpowered the rat's mind and commanded it to do simple tasks throughout the cell as practice. He could still feel the creature now, somewhere above raiding the kitchens of bread crumbs and fallen cheese, but he left it be.

"However gracious of you my Master…" the vampire spat from his corner sarcastically.

"Now now, there's no need for such a tone, Alucard. Am I not granting your wish after all?" he smirked, slowly walking over to the corner.

The vampire's frown deepened, scooting away from the man as he approached. "Maybe..if its not a trick…what do you want?"

Abraham chuckled again as he crouched in front of the vampire, a rather dangerous glint in his eyes. "I just wish for a simple chat with you, Alucard…"

The Nosferatu didn't like the look in the man's eyes, he knew better than to believe his Master came for innocent reasons. "I'm afraid I'm not good for parlor tricks my Master…" if possible he squeezed tighter into the corner.

The man leaned in further, smirking all the while. He grabbed the vampire's neck and sweezed slightly, leaning in even closer. "You have been talking so freely up until now slave, why not now?"

"Perhaps because you desire it," Alucard replied, voice a bit strained though he had no need for air, so he was not choking.

"That's not how we want it…. " Abraham murmured, gripping the front of the slave's shirt firmly and ripping it open.

His brows furrowed suddenly eyes widening, "Master?" he moved to brush the man's hands aside.

"Stay still" he ordered. "You've been talking way too freely about my wife tonight… "

Alucard's hands fell to the side as ordered, eyes narrowing, "Is she really your wife? She couldn't tell you apart from a vegetable."

He slapped Alucard swiftly and pressed harder on the vampire's neck.

"She is. Vampires broke her once and you, as the father of all vampires, are going to be put through hell because of that" he hissed and grabbed the rim of the slave's pants.

"Don't." it came from his mouth before he realized it, a hand snaking around the human's wrist to hold him in place. "If your feeling restless go find a hooker, I'm not your wife."

_**(( Reading past this post is not recommended for the young or squeamish. ))**_

"Why should I?" he hissed. "I do not despise prostitutes, not to mention, you cost me no additional money. This is not only a way to relieve myself, it is also a way to punish you…" he growled, ripping the pants.

"I haven't done anything!" he grappled with his torn clothing, summoning up any power he had left to restore the fabric. "You've already cut me open!"

"That wasn't enough… it will never be enough…" he growled, forcing his lips harshly onto the vampire's to silence him.

"NNN!" Alucard slammed his head back against the wall, causing pain but that was hardly a problem at the moment. His heels scrapped against the floor as he shoved the man away from him.

Once he had gotten Abraham at least some inches away he spat off to the side, eyes narrowed and teeth barred, "The God you pledge your allegiance to allows this hmmm?"

His eyes glinted dangerously as the vampire scrambled away. He grabbed the vampire's leg, pulling him towards him again while pressing on the seal to cause the vampire to lie still.

"You are mine, slave, and I will do whatever I want to you"

"God will allow any punishment towards your kind"

He was forced to still though his eyes promised a terrible demise. "You're as mental as your wife!" he hissed the words, muscles trembling in fury under the seal's wake. "I'll kill you…" he spat at the man, a spec of liquid blood at Abraham.

"Then I suppose that we are a perfect match. Insults won't help you now though" he chuckled as she grabbed the vampire's jaw and pushed it back. The action left his throat bare and Abraham leaned in to bite and lick it, knowing that it would trigger several instincts in Alucard. No creature wanted an enemy close to such a vital part of the body.

He tried to fight the seal, jerking his head to the side, his jaw, threatening to snap. "GET OFF ME!"

"No…" he murmured in amusement and ripped the clothes completely to shreds.

"Fine…." Alucard was smirking now, hysterical amusement in his voice, "Enjoy yourself you sick coward. Just keep in mind, any pain you give to me, was given ten times to your wife…and when I get free I'll fuck her so hard in front of you her ears will bleed…then I'll fuck you as well, and your children, and your children's children…"

"Be my guest. You will never get out of the seal, not until all of us are dead. No matter what I do to you, you won't be able to fight any of us. You won't hurt me, my wife or any of my descendants, because you will go mad with pain if you even try" he growled, grabbing the vampire's shoulder and flipped him around so that he was on his stomach.

"Hng…" Alucard's face hit the floor, a familiar position he had promised would never happen again. For a moment his mind was gone to a far away land, a musky smelling bed, and a greasy old man. Dread filled his empty veins, coursing up to a tight ball in his stomach.

His arm was at an odd angle under him, where he had been flipped, uncomfortable and pinned with the seal he fought it at its very core. No doubt Abraham would be struggling with keeping him still, and their wills were battling.

He resolved himself then, as he had as a child over and over again, a sick grin plastered to his face, as teeth ground together. "Who knew you were into men…" his last retort spat out as a last effort.

He noticed that the vampire tensed up and he rejoiced in it. It was clear that the vampire was filled with dread and fear, but like a frightened animal, he bared his fangs and growled in an attempt to scare away the abuser.

He wriggled after a while, which actually felt quite pleasant in some odd sadistic way.

"Don't insult men, vampire. You are no man, you are a monster. Nobody cares about a monster" Abraham purred, dragging his fingers along the vampire's genitals and up to his entrance.

He hated himself for it but Alucard shivered at the contact, already feeling sick and furious at both himself and Abraham. He slammed his head against the floor then, and again, and again, in an attempt to knock himself out.

The shiver felt lovely against his skin, but he was quite bothered by the head-slamming. Therefore, he grabbed the vampire's head to keep him from knocking himself out. "Bad boy…" he murmured as he pushed one finger inside the slave.

"Ahgmm.-" he ground out, attempting to keep quiet, he grit his teeth, annoyed his attempt was foiled. In a flailed attempt he pulled up any strings of power he had in reserve that wasn't tangled in the web of the seal, and dredged them forward. His form slightly de-materialized for a moment, flashes of other forms among them, a man, a woman, then a small girl, and back to himself, he had failed.

He laughed at the attempt of escape. He moved the finger in and out harshly and leaned in to whisper in the vampire's ear.

"What's wrong, vampire? Not comfortable enough for you? You hurt my feelings…." he growled, adding another finger, feeling the skin break slightly around them.

"GRaaah!" He strained against his pulled neck, his thighs quaking, in an attempt to push off the ground with his knees and escape. He hated this man, hated him more than he hated anything in existence.

A sting of wetness touched the corners of his eyes and he was surprised at the reaction, red blood welled up from not only his wounds but his eyes. He snapped at the nothingness in the air, and seethed hisses of pain through his ground teeth, in hopes of intimidation that wasn't lasting.

After pumping them in an out for a moment. he pulled them out and unbuttoned his pants. A shiver had run down his spine, directly down to his erection. He wasn't attracted to the male under him, not in the slightest. Quite the opposite actually, he had never hated any creature more than he hated Alucard.

That was why he rejoiced in the pained sounds the monster was making. The creature he hated more than anything else lay below him, completely incapable to run. He licked his lips as he rubbed his member between the vampire's buttocks.

"Are you in pain vampire?" he growled, clenching the black mane harder. "Answer me!"

Alucard didn't answer for a few moments too distressed to do much more than growl, when Abraham's words registered he snarled a loud, "Bastard!"

"Wrong answer…" he growled and then pushed in swiftly, the blood from the earlier ripping working as a lubricant. He had to suppress a groan at the tightness, but he didn't move anymore, not until he had observed Alucard's reaction.

Alucard screamed then, eyes wide and in pain. Unable to stifle the noise that ripped through his body just as Abraham had. His fingers clawed the ground for any kind of hold and he keened, beginning to pant unnecessarily. A strange sense of arousal over took him then. Overcoming his mind with the pain, his body working against him.

The scream was music to his ears. He let out a quiet moan as he pulled out and then pushed in again. He loved the reactions he got from his monster. However he thought it would be more interesting if he tried out the pleasure part of the seal… He lifted the seal, letting pleasure instead of pain overflow both their senses as he pulled out and pushed in once again.

It hit him like a hot wave. A warm enveloping feeling that clouded his mind, Abraham's arousal filled the void and stroke a primal urge deep seated into his monstrous being. Slowly he relaxed, arching his back into the touches, and pushed back once. "M-maste…masssr.." he slurred with a lust filled and foggy mind.

He found that he liked this reaction a lot more than the previous one and he began thrusting in and out at a steady pace, while kissing the vampire's neck. He knew that the humiliation would be unbearable for the monster when he regained his senses, but for the moment, Abraham had to admit that the monster was being quite arousing.

"Y-es Alucard?" he purred between the thrusts and bit down lightly on the sensitive neck.

"Hnn..aaah…" The vampire moaned with each thrust, no sweat, but beads of blood running down his back, and forehead. His own member came to attention, painfully throbbing beneath him. Shakily he moved his trapped hand down, down, lower on his body in an attempt to relieve himself.

"Don't" came the groaned order from his master. He didn't want the monster to climax before he did. He picked up the pace, holding onto the monster's hips to do it harder. As he felt that he was close, he leaned in and licked the shell of Alucard's ear. "Now, you may touch yourself"

It hurt, it felt good and hurt at the same time, his moans occasionally harbored pained cries. When his ear was licked and the restriction on his movement, it was like a gunshot, his hand flew to his shaft and he began pumping himself with a crazed lust infused fury.

He pumped harder and harder, working himself over the edge. He grunted and moaned, sweat beading on his forehead. As he felt that he was about to reach his climax, his nails dug into Alucard's hips.

"Cum…"

"AH!" the Nosferatu did not need any verbal prompting, he came hard and fast against the dirt and blood strewn cement. His hand gifted with the same bloodied white substance.

Alucard's body quaked, and shook, under Abraham, his muscles spasming against the intense pleasure, he went limp.

Just as his slave came, he emptied himself inside him with a growl. As he came down from his high, he panted and pulled out his now soft limb. He stood on slightly shaky legs and pulled his trousers back up. As he did so, he let go of the seal completely so that Alucard would be his old self again.

Alucard lay where he was sprawled, his mind and body coming off its intense high. The moment Abraham released him, his eyes refocused in on amber pinpoints and he gasped, more horrified with what had just happened.

Pushing up onto aching limbs he scrambled to the far corner of the room and curled into a ball in the corner. Narrowed brows though widened eyes watched Abraham in his every movement. Unnecessary breaths coming in and out of his own lungs.

The the ball he had curled himself into caused his frame intense pain, Alucard would not allow himself any vulnerabilities, not now. His mind was a crumbling ball of fear, anger, and madness. Not quite coming to terms with what had happened yet, he sat where he was stoic and still.

As Abraham buttoned his pants, he eyed the vampire closely. He looked positively broken even though it was obvious that he didn't quite understand what had happened.

Slave, I will return tomorrow night. If there is a mission, you will accompany me in it. I bid you a good night" he chuckled as he left the room, closing the door with a loud thud.

He was almost overly pleased with himself, not to mention sexually relieved. He would sleep well tonight….

The vampire healed somewhat through the rest of the evening, though his mental scars were far from mending. His body pushed out every undesirable substance, and torn flesh and bruised skin, repaired slowly.

He took to pacing the dungeon prison, back and forth, back and forth, the rhythmic turning, dizzying him enough to cloud his mind in vertigo. However about the thirtieth turn, he slipped and fell, brain jumbled in its spinning madness and cried.

Some hours later Alucard despite the seal, despite, the pain, and blood would be slamming against the iron door, clawing at it, biting the iron bars, and denting it with his strength in an attempt to escape.

* * *

There you go! Second chapter! Like I previously said, this RP is still on-going and more chapters will come.

**So basically, Abraham raped Alucard brutally, causing the vampire to become desparate to flee.**

Alucard: Alucard-your-Nightmare

Me: Master-Abraham-Hellsing

I also have a Seras Victoria blog, which is much more active than this one: Askserasvictoria94


End file.
